Lanze Beviin
Early Life (7 BBY - 15 ABY) Birth & Adoption Born in the Outer Rims world of Vanquo, Lanze's early months were rather uneventful, as might be expected. Nearly six months after his birth, his settlement was attacked by a large band of pirates, ones which had been rampaging through nearby space in recent times. After having hid him, his mother and father donned their armour and went into battle, they died defending their child and settlement. By the time Mandalorians arrived from nearby settlements, the pirates had nearly won, and the settlement was gone in flames. The pirates were slaughtered to the last, their vessels appropriated and a message sent to any who would attempt such a thing. A woman, part of the response force, found took him as her own child since she was unable to have any with her husband. She brought Lanze back with her to Mandalore where she and her clan, clan Beviin, resided. She and her husband adopted him formally in the ceremony of gai bal manda (name and soul). Despite that he wasn't of their clan and only half-Mandalorian, he was raised normally. The concept of aliit iru'shya tal'din (Family is more than Bloodlines) holding true as with any other child in his position. To Lanze, these two came to be his real father and mother, though he would always have a place in his heart for the parents who gave their life protecting him. Rite of Adulthood and Education After his third year, his father, his adoptive father, took over his education as per tradition. He was taught all matters pertaining to being a fighter and living according to the ways of his people. Everything in an effort to prepare for the verd'goten, the coming of age. And in his thirteenth year, he took the rite of adulthood, succeeding it well enough to earn him some small amount of prestige within his clan. Now considered an adult at the age of thirteenth, Lanze was expected to find a path for himself that would bring glory to himself and help his family and his clan. Instead of going off-world to live the life of a mercenary, as a substantial number of his people do, Lanze decided to stay in Mandalore. There he pursued a life as a teacher, his eventual specialization being in alien cultures and history, a way of easing his thirst to see the galaxy beyond his home. Marriage and Fatherhood Just past his seventeenth year, Lanze settled down and finally married. His wife being a woman he had known since a very early age, and one that he had developed a close bond with. Something which those of his clan, and in particular his mother, knew, and it was they in part that pushed him towards this union. Some time after, a child was born out of this union, one of the proudest moments in Lanze's life being when he held his child for the first time. He was a dotting father, taking a great role in his upbringing even before the traditional age of three when he was to take over his children's education. The years that followed were ones of bliss and happiness, Lanze quite literally living the dream of many Mandalorians, being surrounded by his family and clan and providing for them. It was when he learned that he had a second child on the way that Lanze began to seriously consider leaving Mandalore for the first time. The thought occupies his mind for months until finally his mind is made up following the birth of his second kid. After receiving the approval of his wife and her blessings, Lanze left Mandalore, intent of earning a way a steady supply of money so as to offer stability to his young, and growing family. And also, to bring glory and better sustain his family and clan by earning a name for himself in the galaxy. The Galaxy Beyond (15 ABY - ) Unpleasant Affairs As with any trained since birth to be a fighter, and one whose culture is at least partly based on combat, Lanze naturally gravitated to work as a mercenary. From world to world, he was hired by those who wished his services, and only the best-paying usually received. Unlike others within his field of work, Lanze was very selective, and he took on those jobs that were either challenging, paid well or he considered ethical. But he was no saint, and he had a family to provide for, as such, the second condition more often than not won out. Within certain circles, he developed a reputation for quiet professionalism, and more often than not, his clients could count on his involvement, or theirs, not being known about. For the most part, though, he is still a small-timer in the world of mercenaries. A New Beginning Eventually, he took partial residence in Ord Mantell, a planet that was near some trade routes, and had plenty of opportunities for him. One day he encountered some children near the starport, ones that were being led by some sort of nanny droid, and after digging, he learned that they were all refugees of the recent wars between the Empire and New Republic. All of them without families, or at least none that could be found. They reminded him of his family, one which he had not seen in a long time, at least not in person. He decided to help those children in any way he could, an instinct to protect and take care of children, bred into him as well as many other Mandalorians, taking over. After a stint as a teacher on Ord Mantell, the man eventually decided to resume some of his earlier activities although he would still continue to fund various charities. After acquiring a controlling stake in an arms company, the man began to offer his services to those who pay the right price. Occasionally, he would take on the occasional mercenary work as a means of keeping his martial skills honed. Beviin, Lanze Beviin, Lanze Beviin, Lanze